uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash
'Appearance' Height: 'Half a head shorter than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Red '''Markings: -' '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Almost square in shape, golden eyes with small pupils, light doesn't always reflect off his eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has a bang to one side, has the rest of his hair tied back into a long rat tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Android - '''Eyes can light up thanks to this. When stabbed or injured, doesn't bleed or anything, just sparks '''Overall clothing style:' Wears and orange with black labcoat with the sleeves tucked away into long black gloves. Wears a red belt over the waist. Has a pair of white pants tucked away into orange boots with white noeses and black soles 'Personality' Likes *Saving lifes *Being acknowledged *Being loved Dislikes *Being seen as just another tool in the tool box *Being feared *Being alone Fav drink: Doesn't drink Fav food: Doesn't eat Personality: *Submissive *Lets people walk allover him *Low self esteem *Affectionate *Fears failing *Good at hiding his emotions *High self hate 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very strong control over fire *Can't die by most means *Doesn't tire Weaknesses: *Doesn't want to fight at all *Slow and never takes time to block attacks *Combination of water and electricity Abilities: *'Fire control' - Is able to control fire as well as summon it *'Heat rise' - Can increase the temperature of things, like the air and metal. Thanks to that is able to melt metal with touch and say rise the heat in the air enough to cause people to boil alive *'Data scan' - Is able to scan through a data base he is linked to for any info on his opponent to find their known strenghts and weaknesses based on information from previous encounters 'History' *Is the second android created by Terra *Was meant as a gift for Seth to help him and thus all his programming is based on that *Get kicked aside more than anything *Becomes the medic of COBRA *Overall keeps a low profile just doing what he is told *Very much suffering on the inside *Breeze tries to help him by messing with his program, makes a few mistakes and fucks up the coding *Starts malfunctioning and glitching *Most inner anger and desire that has been building up come boiling up *Has huge sadistic streaks with his patients *Finds out about Terra's pregnancy, promisses to 'help' *Decides to finally take revenge against Seth for all that neglecting and not seeing his feelings for him *Murders near all of the childeren Terra had *Forcefeeds their flesh to Seth *Seth splits and the split destroys Asht *Is recreated on Seth's demand, reactivated before his personality and emotions are reprogrammed in *Infection arc happens *Stays out of most drama and what not as practically an empty shell that just works *Breeze starts fiddling with his programming again to TRY and help out *Slowly developing a personality and feelings again *Been hiding the fact that he has been develping said things again by isolating himself alot *Doesn't mean he hasn't noticed Terra's decline *Looking into ways to help slow it down 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was made mostly to complete a set of elements name wise since it fitted. Him being the fire, Breeze the wind, Terra earth and Wave water *Body is almost a perfect blend between organic and mechanic *Can't be hurt by what hurts mortals and can't be hurt by what hurts machines Category:Minor Characters Category:Lynx Category:Android Category:Male Category:Alive